You Can't Control Love Or Lack There Of
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Azula's used to being in control and hates things out of her contol. So, when her brother, Zuko, comes back into town and her feelings start to get out of hand. She doesn't know what to do, her feelings driving her crazy. At least she's not alone in this considering how her brother seems just as confused as her. A Modern Zucest.
1. Chapter 1: Ruling High

**A.N. Ruby of Raven here!**

I've noticed a distinct lack of Zucest on this site in the modern era (and in general because there can never be enough of it). So, I hope you enjoy this. **Read and Review! **Also, to those waiting one my Zutara fics, I will be updating Blood and Tears in the near future. I'm at least half way, if not more, done with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. And if you don't, you're stupid. I own this storyline, though. So don't you dare try and steal it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ruling High**

"Come on, baby. You know you want me."

Azula rolled her eyes at Chan trying to come onto her. "No I don't."

He grabbed her by the arm as she tried to walk away. "Oh, come on. We kissed last night; don't tell me it meant nothing." This only angered Azula. No one was to dare touch her unless she allowed it, no one.

Glaring, she wretched his hand off of her person. "No, Chan. What happened last night was a drunken kiss, it meant nothing. In fact, it disgusted me when I woke up this morning to remember it. I almost threw up, it was so retched."

He looked shocked by her declaration. Good. However, he deserved a little more than that, he'd gotten off far too easy.

She smirked, already formulating a plan for revenge and just how to go about executing it.

"Well, ladies, I believe we're done here," she said, leading Mai and Ty Lee away from the still stunned Chan. They'd been silent throughout the whole exchange, both fearing getting in the middle of it.

"What are we going to do now, Azula?" the acrobat asked.

"Simple. We're going to pay Chan's car a little visit."

* * *

The next day over the PA system, Principle Feng announced, "It has come to my attention that a student at this school has vandalized a fellow students red convertible. If you have any information on this, please contact the main office."

Everyone didn't dare look at Azula, the one they all knew responsible for the vandalism. She smirked at this. They were smart to fear her, Agni only knows what she'd do to them if they did tell anyone, not like it would have mattered. She had the school's staff eating out of the palm of her hand. It was nice to be feared, it was what she thrived off of.

At lunch she was approached by the "residential friendship, caring group" led by a bald freshman with tattoos. Honestly, she had no idea what this idiot was thinking to go do such a thing, but here he was.

"Azula," he said.

She sighed. "What is it you losers want? Come to preach to me?"

The blue eyed girl, the mother figure of their group, stepped in. "Hey! There's no need to talk like that to Aang."

"Katara, it's okay," he tried to calm her, reaching up to put a hand on her shoulder. Then he turned back to Azula. "I just came to say that maybe you should turn yourself into the principle. I'm sure he'll-"

Azula laughed a cruel laugh at his suggestion. "Why would I admit to anything if I'm already getting away with it? Besides, it's not like the guilt is going to eat me up or anything. Chan deserved what he got, and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool."

"But, Azula-"

"I said no," she told him, getting up out of her seat to go empty her lunch tray, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

The following Monday gave the golden eyed, daddy's girl a bit of a shock. Right at the start of first hour, none other than her brother walked in.

How come she hadn't known about this, Azula wondered. She hadn't seen her brother in three years, and here he was all grown up and in her first hour of all places. How, in the name of Agni, did this stuff happen?

There was no doubt he saw her, he was assigned the seat right next to her. As he sat down, both of them locked eyes for what must have been a full minute, trying to figure out how much the other had changed.

Azula, for her part, saw right away what was different about her brother; the scar on his face, for one thing. She never did get a chance to see it without the bandages covering it. Now that it was all healed up, she could gaze at it openly. Not only that, but her brother's hair was longer, he was taller, and had more muscle among other things.

She could guess what her brother saw differently about her too, it's really not that hard. She knew for a fact she'd gotten taller, wider hips, fuller breasts, more curves. She knew for a fact she looked perfect, unlike her brother.

The golden eyed girl smirked at her brother who still seemed as though he was trying to make sense of it all.

"Zuzu," she drawled, making his eyes narrow. "What are you doing back, Fat Uncle not enough for you anymore?"

"None of your business, 'Zula." That's right, she seethed, he had that little nickname for her as well.

Not letting her irritation show, she asked, "Doesn't you're precious younger sister deserve to know why you're suddenly back? After all, you've been gone for so long without a word. I missed you, brother." The way she said it indicated she was most definitely lying and, if the look on her dear brother's face was anything to go by, he certainly picked up on it.

"Shut up, Azula!" he hissed, turning his attention back to the teacher who had begun teaching.

She smirked and leaned back in her seat, feeling that her job was done for now.

The rest of class ticked by without Zuko so much as looking at her, and by the time the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, he was scrambling to put his things away in his bag to try and get out of there as fast as he could. Sadly, her brother was incredibly clumsy and, in his hurry, dropped his folder which opened, spilling all of its contents out on the floor. Azula stood above him as he picked everything back up, wondering how he already had so many papers when it was only his first day of school.

She was about to leave when she spotted his schedule right by her feet. Quickly, she picked it up, her brother immediately noticing the action and shouting indignantly at her to give it back. "Oh. Calm down, Zuzu," she told him, glancing over his schedule to see that they had four classes together.

He growled, snatching the paper out of her hands, glaring. Azula just smirked back in response, noticing how her brother's nose scrunched up when he was angry.

"Looks like we have four classes together, brother."

"Fantuckingtastic…," he muttered, storming his way out of the room with his sister following right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: More Than a Suggestion

**Chapter 2: More Than a Suggestion**

Her brother didn't have third hour with her or sixth hour. He also didn't have those classes with Mai or Ty Lee. So, she had no way of keeping tabs on him during those hours. Second hour, all three of them were present with Zuko. She could still hear Ty Lee's bubbly laughter as she ran up to him for a hug.

Azula felt her eyes narrow at the memory, sitting in her Honors Algebra II class as Mr. Zhou continued on teaching. Mai was in this class with her, Ty Lee wasn't. 'Thank Agni,' she stewed. Ty Lee was always a bubbly flirt, normally it didn't bother her, but today it did. She figured it was just the fact that her older brother had arrived so unexpectedly. It'd thrown her whole world out of order in a matter of an hour. The fact that Ty Lee was able to give him such a warm reception didn't sit well with her.

* * *

"You're sitting with us, Zuzu."

He turned around to see his younger sibling, blinking in surprise. "I am?" He was holding a lunch tray with a pitiful lunch stationed on it. Really, you think a man as fat as Uncle Iroh might make him something somewhat appealing to bring to school instead of making him buy this garbage, or, at least, order for his lunch ahead of time like she did.

"Yes, really, Dum-dum. Now, let's go." She grabbed hold of the sleeve of his sweatshirt he was wearing and started to pull him in the right direction. As soon as he started to give into the pull, she let go, assuming he'd continue to follow like he used to when they were younger. "Mai and Ty Lee are already sitting at our table waiting for us."

"Great..." he sighed, feeling the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria on his face.

Azula just smirked, loving seeing him squirm. That lasted until the two of them had finally reached their table and sat down. It was then that Ty Lee spoke up.

"Woah, Zuko. It looks like you're already becoming really popular."

He just raised an eyebrow, his already permanent frown deepening. "What?"

"Yes, Ty Lee," Azula echoed, not liking the sound of her inferior brother possibly surpassing her in popularity. "What are you talking about?"

The perky cheerleader opened her mouth to speak, but Mai beat her to it. "Jin and Song have seemingly started up a fan-club for Zuko in the three hours of school we've had thus far." The goth sent a pointed glare in the general direction of said fanclub, which they all shifted their gazes to see.

Upon seeing their 'Prince', as Ty Lee helpfully informed them was what they were calling Zuko, the group of girls waved back, holding up their homemade signs that did nothing but praise him.

Ty Lee, predictably, just giggled and gushed at how cute it all was, while Mai just continued to glare, and Zuko just starred in dread at what he was sure to be his death all while Azula found that the plastic fork she picked up unexpectedly decided to snap in half in her grip. Of course, no one paid that any mind since that was when the club's founders decided to approach their lunch table.

"Excuse us, Prince Zuko," Song, the one in the cute, light-red dress said.

"But," Jin, dressed in green with a ponytail, continued for her, "we were wondering if you'd be interested in gracing our club with your presence this afternoon once school gets out?"

The scarred, young man swallowed thickly. "Grace... your... club...?"

They nodded.

"Yes," Song spoke, "our club, 'The Prince Zuko Fan-Club of Avatar High'."

Zuko had to blink, not quite believing what he was hearing. "... Seriously?"

Jin was about to open her mouth to answer, but a different voice was heard before hers.

"Oh! Seriously?!" All heads turned to see a guy dressed in blue with his hair tied back into a small ponytail. He was talking rather loudly and animatedly to his friends at a nearby lunch table, the table of the 'residential friendship, caring group'. "Katara, can you believe it? He's barely been here one day and he's already got girls swooning -SWOONING- over him! I mean, how come I don't have a fan-club?! I'm cool, I'm suave!"

The shortest one at the table, sitting right next to him, hit him over the head. "Can it, Snoozles. You're drawing too much attention to your self-esteem issues."

He glared at the smaller girl. "I do not have self-esteem issues!"

"Sure you don't, Snoozles. Sure you don't," she said, starting to pick her nose right at the table in front of everyone. 'Snoozles' recoiled from her along with the rest of their table. "What?"

That signaled the end of that conversation, which left everyone watching outside of the table feeling a little grossed out.

"Ew! That was just nasty!" Ty Lee said, pushing her lunch away, unable to eat.

Song saw that as an opportunity to continue where they had left off. "Anyways, we just-"

Azula stood up from her seat, causing Song to cut herself off which only made the younger girl smirk at the power she held. "That's nice and very cute and all, really. But shouldn't you both start heading to class?"

The two kind girls looked at each other in confusion before Jin started to speak. "But, the bell hasn't even rung yet, and-"

"Well, then I suggest you beat the rush and head out early, " she told them, her eyes narrowing and her tone implying it was more than just a suggestion. "Don't you agree?"

Their eyes widened significantly, already starting to back away, afraid of her. What power the daddy's girl felt running through her fingertips at their clear sign of submission. "Y-yes... You're right! We should head to class," Song agreed before her and Jin quickly made for the exit.

Azula watched them go, their tails in between their legs before looking back at the three seated at her table. They were all staring at her. Mai and Ty Lee knew better than to continue doing so, Zuko seemed to of had forgotten in the time he was away.

"What?!" She snapped at him, daring him to question her actions.

His golden eyes held her gaze for a moment longer, an emotion unrecognizable to her buried within them that was neither hate nor fear. Then, he blinked, and it was gone as he adverted his gaze back to his lunch. "Nothing."

* * *

**A.N. Ruby of Raven here!**

One of my lovely reviewers pointed out to me that Sokka had to be put in here at some point, so I added him in along with Toph in this chapter. XD Hope you enjoyed them along with Azula's threatening presence.

Sorry that I haven't updated in three months. I've been busy, had writers block, and all around lazy. No real excuse for it. **Keep sending me reviews so I'll be pressured into writing more and, therefore, updating more!**


	3. Chapter 3: Above

**Chapter 3: Above**

Going home was a relief for the youngest daughter of the Sozin household. She no longer had to deal with Ty Lee and her constant optimism or Mai and her constant depressing demeanor. The only reason she bothered to hang out with them was because their families held influence, influence which the Sozin's were all about taking advantage of. It didn't hurt that they followed her every command either. But, sometimes, she felt she needed a challenge, someone who wouldn't give in so easily. Jet, her ex-boyfriend, was one of them. He became to dominative, though, and began to boss _her _around. Needless to say, it didn't end so well for Jet. Might be why he doesn't go to her school anymore, but perhaps not...

Anyways, she'd been feeling like she needed a challenge for awhile. Now, unfortunately or fortunately, her no good brother arrived. He'd always presented a challenge. Not always hard, but a challenge all the same and, unlike Jet, he knew not to try to control her.

Smirking to herself as she entered her father's mansion, she had half a mind to go drop in on little Zuzu and pay him and Uncle Fatso a visit.

She quickly dashed that thought when one of her family's butlers approached her.

"Miss. Sozin, your father would have you meet with him in his office for a moment," he tells her will a small bow, avoiding eye contact because he was not worthy to meet her gaze like an equal. She and Ozai were so far above the petty help that it was laughable they were even allowed in their presence.

She nodded, a sign of acknowledgement and of dismissal; to give them, the help, anymore of a response would make them think they could have conversations with those they should worship as gods.

The man quickly bowed deeper to her and backed away as did the maids and other butlers as she passed them on her way to her father's home office.

Once she was down the hall from Ozai's door, she stopped and looked in one of the hall mirrors, making sure nothing was out of place. After all, it wouldn't do for her to show up a mess. To be anything less than perfect would tarnish her father's image of her and be considered an insult.

Finally, satisfied with her image, she made it to his door and knocked, very curtly, twice.

"Come in," her father's voice called through the door.

She entered without hesitation; hesitation was a sign of weakness. "You had something to discuss with me, Father?"

He gave a slight downward tilt of his head from where he sat in his high, leather back chair. "I did." His eyes were assessing her, looking for any imperfections. He'd fine none, she'd made sure of that.

"And?" she prompted.

Ozai leaned back in his chair a little, not all the way back, though, that'd be seen as lazy. "You are aware your brother is attending your school now, correct?"

"Yes, Father," she dutifully answered. "I am aware."

"I want updates on him every week, keep tabs on him. I don't want him or my failure of a brother tarnishing our family name anymore than they already have. Understood?"

"Of course, Father."

"Good," he said by way of conclusion. "See you at dinner."

She bowed deeply to him before she turned around and exited, ignoring her father's gaze still piercing into her from behind.

* * *

"Azula!"

The golden-eyed girl turned around, shutting her locker as she did so. "Yes, Ty Lee?" she drawled, rolling her eyes.

It was the morning after her first day with her brother being back and she found she couldn't sleep as well as she normally did last night, which was ridiculous. Now she was in even less of a mood to put up with her so called 'friend.'

"It's Mai!"

All she gave her in response was a raised eyebrow. "Yes, and? What about her? Did she start slitting her wrists again?"

The cheerful girl gasped. "Azula! No, she hasn't-No! And we swore we'd never talk about that, it's not nice."

She just rolled her eyes again. "What does it matter?" She couldn't care less whether she said anything about it or not. It's not her fault her 'friend' couldn't deal with emotions and had to resort to cutting herself.

"Azula! You know why! It's not her fault and we have to be there for her. Besides, she's stopped, why bring it back up? She doesn't need to be judged for it."

The older girl just snorted and started to walk away to her first hour. "Too late," she muttered under her breath.

Luckily Ty Lee didn't hear her or else she would have gone on another tirade in her friend's defense. "Azula, that's not what I came to talk to you about."

The young Sozin turned around sharply, hip cocked out and hand on hip. "Then what is it? Spit it out."

The usually outgoing girl suddenly grew shy, looking around cautiously before stepping closer to Azula to whisper in her ear, "Mai still has a crush on Zuko."

Azula tried not to let her surprise show. "What?" came her venomous and clipped response.

Ty Lee nodded, smiling. "She never grew out of it. It's so cute, don't you think?"

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "No, I don't think it's _sweet, _I think it's childish." How had she not remembered Mai had a crush on her brother? "It should have only been a phase." And it should have, but obviously not.

"Oh...," Ty Lee said sheepishly and taking a small step back, realizing she'd said something wrong.

Seeing the girl clad in pink trying to retreat, Azula adopted a more calm façade. "Where is she now, Ty Lee?" She needed to have a talk with the girl before she did anything stupid. She hardly showed any emotions as it was, so it's no wonder why Azula might miss something like a newly rekindled love interest for her. At least, that's what the brunette reasoned, because she hated missing anything, no matter how small the detail.

* * *

**A.N.**

I hope you guys liked this chapter! XD Again, sorry for the wait! I've been busy with school and taking two AP classes.

About the chapter: I didn't mean to go into any background about Mai or make her kind of depressed, but it just happened and I hope none of Azula's comments about it offended anyone. None of Azula's comments should ever be taken seriously because she's just Azula and this is how she is. She doesn't care who she offends.

Anyways, I feel most of this chapter was just background on Azula, showing you guys how her home life in this is and how she feels about her 'friends.' So, I hope you enjoyed it.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Shadows

**C****hapter 4: Into the Shadows**

"Zuko," came Mai's monotone voice.

Azula stopped at hearing it, eyes narrowing in annoyance. She was just around the corner from where her 'friend's' voice came from and it looked like she was a little late in going to intercept Mai before she made a move on her brother. Being Azula, though, that just meant this was an opportune time to spy on their interaction. She was curious to see how Mai approached the subject of her feelings toward him, of course. At least, that was what she wanted to believe. In truth, it irked her that anyone had any positive feelings towards him and that anyone noticed him enough, and liked him enough, to actually grow attached like this. It was rather sickening, making her feel the slightest bit nauseous and her heart to race more than it should.

"M-mai?!" She couldn't resist rolling her eyes at her brother's ineloquence. However, perhaps that was due to Mai, Azula assumed, surprising him. That girl could be as quiet as a shadow and could blend in just as easily with them.

The shutting of a locker could be heard. "Hey! I was looking for something." Zuko's annoyed voice could be heard clearly as the halls cleared of people who were rushing to not be tardy for their second class of the day(not that there was many people to begin with, this area being an out of the way hallway which few had any classes by).

At this point Azula had decided to risk looking around the corner to see the action, not as overly cautious as she was moments before to remain unseen.

The Sozin heiress saw Mai leaning on the lockers, one of them most likely being the one her sibling had just been rifling through, with Zuko standing not even a foot away from her.

Their proximity should have been further from one another, he'd only been back two days. They still needed time to get reacquainted, right? They shouldn't have been comfortable enough with each other for that. But that wasn't the strangest thing for Azula to notice. No, the strangest thing was that they were just standing there, staring into each other's eyes as if they were having a silent conversation. It was also the thing that enraged her the most, for when did they come to know each other so well to do that? How could she not know about it? Were they meeting in secret or something?

"I see," the quiet teen suddenly spoke, shocking Azula out of her thoughts only to leave her in confusion.

What did she mean by, _'I see?' _They'd only been in each other's company for a couple of minutes; the bell hadn't even rung yet.

Zuko was kept rooted to his spot, eyes wide as if he was also shocked by her statement. His golden orbs then moved to look at the floor, head hanged as if in shame.

The raven haired girl stood up right, away from the lockers that she had used for support. "I suppose I should take what I can get while I still can."

His head snapped up at that, gaze questioning. "Wh-?"

Mai moved fast before he could question her words, stepping forward and pulling his head down to meet hers for a kiss.

Azula's heart stopped.

Pulling away, Mai met Zuko's dazed expression as she let a small, bittersweet smile come onto her face. "My first kiss from my own fairytale prince."

Zuko's brows furrowed at that, silently asking so many unspoken questions.

Mai shook her head, dismissing his plea as she brushed her thumb lightly over his scar, which caused him to shut his eyes on instinct.

"Mai..." he whispered, opening then again as her touch began to recede. He was left clutching at the hand that had touched his scar so gently, so lovingly.

Shaking her head again, a lone tear escaped Mai. When she pulled away from him this time, he let her go to disappear as silently as she had come and go back into the shadows.

The bell rang.

* * *

She ran, fast, and quietly, like she'd been trained to do since birth. She'd been trained to fight, she'd been trained to do it neatly and efficiently. She'd been trained to not care, she'd been trained to not be weak, but... right then... she was weak.

She had no idea what was coming over her. She had no idea what these emotions and feelings meant. She'd never really felt them before, at least, not like this. Never like this.

She hated herself for it. She loathed him for causing it.

She wanted to be rid of it. She wanted to be rid of _him_.

She couldn't control it. She couldn't vanquish it. _It _was growing rapidly. Whatever _it _was.

Azula was panting, holding onto the sink as if it were a life line and staring at the drain, trying to regulate her breathing. She couldn't let it take hold of her like this. She had to find a way to end it.

_'Zuko.' _That name made her grit her teeth, eyes glaring down at the dirty sink.

He was the cause for it, for everything. He'd only been here two days and already he'd messed everything up. How very Zuko of him.

She smirked, looking up into her reflection, gold meeting gold.

"He'll pay for this along with Mai. No one makes me weak. _No one_."

* * *

She hadn't seen much of Mai at lunch. A quick 'hello' and an excuse of needing to go to the library was all she heard from her, which was fine for the young heiress. She didn't feel much like talking to the emo right then. She was too focused on ignoring her brother and talking to Ty Lee to concentrate on anything else.

"-And so, I was like-"

"Ty Lee," Azula said. Just because she was ignoring Zuko didn't mean Ty Lee could ramble on and on at her for the entire lunch period. She had to draw a line somewhere.

The acrobat blinked. "Yes, Azula?"

"I was thinking, maybe we should get started on discussing ideas for our history project. I was thinking about doing it on the Romans."

"Really?" The cheerful teen scrunched up her nose, which, Azula noted, made her look kind of ugly for once. "I was thinking more along the lines of the Renaissance. With all its artwork-"

"And who was their artwork influenced by?" She questioned, face set in a blank mask.

The pink clad girl paused in thought. "Um...Oh!" She could practically see the light bulb go off in her head. "The Greeks...," her smile fell, realizing her mistake, "and the Romans..."

Azula smirked in triumph. "So, naturally we should go back to its influence, where it all started, and do the project on the Romans."

"Or, you could do it on the Aztecs, or something. They weren't as war hungry, but they could get just as violent," Zuko put in, arms folded while his hand toyed with his fork in the mash-potatoes served as a part of his school lunch.

"Excuse me," Azula said, eyes narrowing as her face adopted a playful smirk, "but were we talking to you."

"I don't see how that matters since you always manage to control all sides of the conversation by manipulating and pulling the strings without the other party even knowing."

His sister and Ty Lee stared at him, letting silence reign.

"Wow!" Ty Lee finally broke, "That was-"

"-completely inappropriate, Zuzu," Azula finished, trying not to let her anger show. He shouldn't have been able to say that, even if it was true. He shouldn't have been able to say it so matter-of-factly in the presence of Ty Lee. Did he want the bubbly girl to go around forming ideas about her? Ty Lee was one of her worshipers. She was to stay innocently bias towards her at all times.

* * *

**A.N. Ruby of Raven**

Hola! I'm back. Not sure for how long, though. Life is hard right now with all this homework I have. I meant to get this to you at the end of November. Sorry for it being delayed. I hope you enjoyed this! I know I'm leaving this at an odd point, but I wanted to get something out to you guys. I hope I can update again soon. Tell me how in character you still think everyone is and I'll try to make any corrections you guys point out. Thank you guys for your continued support!


End file.
